


Alone In Heaven

by la_voison



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_voison/pseuds/la_voison
Summary: It's the night before the Chuunin Exams and Iruka has doubts about his favorite genins safety. Kakashi seeks to ease those feelings...





	Alone In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> First try at both a yaoi fic and this ship.

Iruka sat at his desk grading papers, worry coursing through his gut. The news had arrived this morning, his students would be partaking in the Chuunin Exam. Honestly, what was Kakashi thinking? They weren't ready, especially not Naruto! He let out a sigh and stood up, crossing over to the window. The sun had long since set and the streets of Konoha were cast in shadow. A flash of white moving through the darkness however drew Iruka's attention. Where in the world was Kakashi going at this time of night?

Curiousity roused, Iruka slipped outside and began to follow Kakashi's retreating form. He knew the man had to be aware of his presence by now but surprisingly Kakashi didn't confront him. It was only when they'd come upon a familiar black stone did Kakashi speak. "Did you want something, Iruka?"

Iruka jolted at his words, fumbling for a response, he clenched his fists to steel his nerves before saying "What are you doing out here, Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned towards him, the outline of a lazy smile forming on his masked face. Iruka couldn't help but notice however that his smile did not reach his eyes. "Your parent's names are here too, aren't they?"

"They are." Iruka drew closer until he was standing at the silver-haired man's side. Neither of the two men spoke for awhile and then Iruka turned to leave. "Iruka... wait." Kakashi called out, halting the younger man's steps. "What is it, Kakashi?" A hint of annoyance slipped into his voice, not exactly at the older man but more at himself for his failure to ask the question he really wanted to.

"I understand you're worried for them but I assure you, they'll be fine."

"Oh, like they were in Wave Country?"

Iruka couldn't hold back the biting jab and he swore Kakashi flinched in response. Silence filled the air between them which only seemed to heighten his irritation. Iruka felt the urge to lash out at something and Kakashi seemed to be the perfect target.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of what's best for them. You know Naruto and Sasuke won't refuse a chance to prove themselves."

"And that's exactly my point! They don't understand what they're getting into."

"I won't change my decision on this, Iruka."

Iruka was glaring at the masked nin now. How could he be so calm about this? Was Kakashi really cold enough to allow his genin, whom barely possessed any experience since leaving the acadamey, to partake in these exams knowing full well what could happen?

"Whatever you're feeling though, you can take it out on me."

Iruka's mouth dropped at Kakashi's words. He searched the silver haired man's eyes, dark and empty. He'd seemed almost melancholy tonight, nothing like the Kakashi Iruka had come to know. Was it just his anger that brought this side out in him? Did Kakashi feel like he needed to be punished for something?

"Damn it, Iruka. You know I wouldn't.."

Kakashi's words were cut off by the younger man slamming him against the black stone. A groan slipped out as the back of his head hit the rock and Iruka reached up and yanked down his mask. Dry lips pressed to his in a bruising kiss, rough and needy. Teeth sunk into his lower lip and his mouth was forced open. Iruka's tongue slipped in, hot and wet, permeated by the taste of blood. Kakashi groaned into the kiss, his tongue twining with Iruka's, and allowed the younger man to press him harder into the stone. His hand reached up to grab Iruka's hair but it was quickly grabbed by the wrist.

"Don't."

Iruka grabbed his other hand and pressed them both above Kakashi's head. "Well, I didn't think you had it in you." Kakashi said, a lazy grin on his lips. A thin line of blood dripped down his chin and Iruka leaned down and lapped it away. "Shut the hell up." Iruka murmured, the darkness hiding the blush on his tanned face. Soon enough their lips met again, a softer kiss than before, and Iruka let his free hand wander down to unzip Kakashi's jacket. 

"You wear too many damn clothes." Iruka said as he bared the tight blue material that still covered the older man's chest. He grabbed the edge and pulled it up, finally exposing the pale flesh beneath. A hiss escaped Kakashi's mouth as Iruka drug his nails up his side and moved down to engulf a sensitive pink nipple into his hot mouth.

"Iruka.."

"Mm?"

"Can we.. fuck... can we take this somewhere else?"

Iruka pulled away and looked up at Kakashi's face. His eyes still had that far away look but his cheeks carried a blush that matched his own. "  
Yeah, come on." Iruka let go of his shirt, letting it fall back into place, before grabbing his hand. Wordlessly the two men walked together, until they arrived back at what Kakashi realized was the Academy. 

"Hold on while I get some things and then we can go to my place or something." Iruka let go of his hand and moved away but to his surprise Kakashi followed him. Iruka stood at his desk gathering papers but jolted in surprise when he felt a pair of warm arms surround him.

"Kakashi.."

Iruka could no longer think when he felt the older man nipping at his neck. The papers slipped from his grasp and he clutched the edge of the desk as Kakashi's hands wandered his body. Biting his lip, he turned around and pressed Kakashi against the side of the desk. Kakashi's eyes were full of amusement and desire and Iruka leaned in and licked the older man's injured lip.

"I thought I told you to wait."

"Heh, I don't have the patience where you're concerned."

"Then maybe a little punishment is in order?"

Kakashi was flat out grinning now and Iruka felt compelled to wipe the expression off his face. "I'm always up for a spanking, 'Sensei'."

That did it, Iruka's eyes darkened and he hissed in Kakashi's ear " Bend over. Now."

Surprisingly, the older man complied without a fuss this time. Iruka wasted no time in removing Kakashi's pants, baring the soft round globes of his buttocks in the shadowy classroom. A breathy sigh passed his lips as Iruka ran a hand over the sensitive skin, his nerves twinged in anticipation. Finally, a loud smack echoed off the walls as Iruka brought his hand down on Kakashi's left cheek.

"Hah, is that all you got Iruka?" Kakashi grunted as another, harder smack came down on his right cheek. More smacks followed until Kakashi's ass was painted scarlet and Iruka stooped over him panting.

"Tired already?" Kakashi asked.

"Not even close." Iruka responded, the dorky grin Kakashi loved so much present on his face. Iruka gave him another sharp spank and Kakashi grit his teeth. Moving away from him, Iruka knelt down to pick something up from beneath the desk. Kakashi lifted up, trying to angle himself where he could catch a glimpse of what Iruka was doing.

"Turn around."

Kakashi turned over, wincing slightly as the hard wood scraped his sore ass. "Heh, you really do want to play tonight." A smile crossed his face at what Iruka now held in his hands. A length of ninja wire was coiled in his palm.

Iruka grabbed both of Kakashi's hands and pinned them above his head. Leaning in, he kissed him fervently while twining the wire around his wrists. The cool metal dug into his skin and Kakashi knew better than to move too much less he risk cutting himself. The edge of danger only served to heighten his desire for the man atop him.

Iruka began to slowly strip off Kakashi's shirt, revealing his toned chest littered with the fading scars of old battles. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips downwards, running his tongue lightly over each one. Kakashi squirmed a bit, Iruka's teasing caresses eliciting breathy sighs from him. Iruka's hand soon followed his mouth, his fingers wrapping around Kakashi's aching shaft.

"Iruka.." Kakashi couldn't suppress his soft moans as Iruka stroked him, thumb tracing the weeping tip and smearing pre-cum over the sensitive head. A sharp groan rang out through the classroom as Iruka engulfed his length. Kakashi's eyes closed as he surrendered to the almost maddening pleasure the other man subjected him to. Iruka's warm tongue lavished the velvet flesh, the slightly salty taste of skin lingering in his mouth. 

Each of the noises passing the jonin's lips spurred Iruka on. His head bobbed to a rythym matching the two men's quickening heartbeats. Iruka slid his hand up, caressing the weight of Kakashi's balls. He lightly fondled the sensitive sack and pulled his lips off of Kakashi's cock with a wet pop. A pleading whine came from the older man and Iruka chuckled in response.

"Not yet, Kakashi."

"You.. you fucking tease, Iruka."

"Heh, you know you love it."  
Iruka crawled on top of the grey haired ninja. Kakashi uttered a soft whine as the younger man rubbed his cock on his sensitive hole.  
"Are you ready Kashi?"

"Y..yeah, do it Iruka."   
Iruka spat on his hand and slicked up his length with a few quick strokes. Slowly he pushed it inside him and Kakashi couldn't suppress his sharp moans.

"Fuckkkk."  
The younger ninja began to thrust slowly, stretching him further. Kakashi's warm walls wrapped around his throbbing cock and it took all Iruka had to keep from cumming then.

"Faster, Sen...sensai!!!"

"Dammit Kashi..." Iruka sped up his movements, pounding into the older man's hole. Kakashi wrapped his legs around him, pulling him deeper. Iruka wasn't going to give in yet.

"Beg for it."

"Iruka..." Kakashi couldn't supress the blush staining his cheeks crimson.  
"Do it if you want to cum tonight."

Kakashi uttered a sharp groan at a particularly harsh thrust. "Please, sensai..... please let me cum."

Iruka smiled and wrapped his hand around Kakashi's shaft, a few strokes had the grey haired ninja shuddering under him.

"Oh fuckkkk, Iruka!!! Please!"

Iruka groaned and kissed him harshly before pulling back.  
"Yes, cum for me Kakashi."

Kakashi exploded at his words, hot fluid spurting onto Iruka's stomach as he pushed deep inside him. Kakashi was shaking violently under him, moans echoed off the walls as the younger man filled him.

"Iruka I..."

"Shh Kashi, I know."

Iruka reached up and undid the wire, gently tracing his fingers over the marks on the older man's wrists.  
"Still wish you'd change your mind."

"I know Iruka." Kakashi said softly looking up into Iruka's eyes. "But trust me, they'll be ok."

Iruka sighed. "Alright, but I hope you're ready for it if you're wrong."  
The grey haired ninja smiled before leaning up for a kiss. "I am."


End file.
